theunitedgamersfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Bill24601/Rating on Past year movies
Note these are all movies Ive seen ik there are many more but too bad :P Only going up to 1998 2013 coming in 2014 2012 *Marvel's The Avengers Alan Silvestri A+ *The Dark Knight Rises Hans Zimmer A+ *The Amazing Spider-man James Horner A *Les Miserables Musical A+ *Lincoln John Williams A *Madagascar 3 Europe's Most Wanted Hans Zimmer B *Ice Age Coninetal Drift John Powell B *The Twilight Saga Breaking Dawn Part 2 who cares F----- *Men in Black 3 Danny Elfman B *Chronicle none C+ *Journey 2 The Mysterious Island Andrew Lockington C- *The Lorax John Powell D- *The Hunger Games James Newton Howard B *Total Recall Harry Gregson Williams B *Hotel Transylvania Mark Mostherbarg C *Brave Patrick Doyle B *Rise of the Guardians Andrew Desplat B *Life of Pi Mychael Danna B *The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey Howard Shore C *Parental Guidance unknown B *Wreck it Ralph Henry Jackman C- *Dark Shadows Danny Elfman C+ 2011 *Pirates of the Caribbean On Stranger Tides Hans Zimmer A *Transformers Dark of the Moon Steve Jabolonsky B+ *Thor Patrick Doyle A+ *Captain America: The First Avenger Alan Silvestri A+ *X-Men First Class Henry Jackman A+ *Kung Fu Panda 2 Zimmer -Powell A *Mission Impossible Ghost Protocol Micael Giacchino A *Yu-Gi-Oh Bonds Beyond Time unknown A *Fast Five Brian Tyler A *Cars 2 Micahel Giacchino C+ *The Green Hornet James Newton Howard B *Rango Hans Zimmer C+ *Rio John Powell A *Your Highness unknown D *Cowboys and Aliens Harry Gregson Williams C- *The Three Musketeers Paul Hasslinger B *Puss in Boots Henry Jackman C *Sherlock Holmes Game of Shadows Hans Zimmer A+ *The Adventures of Tintin John Williams C+ 2010 *Iron Man 2 John Debney B- *How to Train Your Dragon John Powell A+ *Tangled Alan Menken A *Toy Story 3 Randy Newman A+ *Inception Hans Zimmer A+ *Shrek Forever After Harry Gregson Williams B *Narnia The Voyage of the Dawn Treader David Arnold A *Percy Jackson and the Lightning Thief Christopher Beck C *Alice in Wonderland Danny Elfman C+ *Megamind Zimmer- Lorne Balfe B *Clash of the Titans Ramin Djwadi C- *Furry Vengenace unknown C- *The Last Airbender James Newton Howard F *The Sorcerror's Aprentice Trevor Rabin 2009 *Avatar James Horner B+ *Star Trek Michael Giacchino A *X-Men Origins Wolverine Harry Gregson Williams B *Transformers Revenge of the Fallen Steve Jabalonsky E *Night at the Museum Battle of Smithsonain Alan Silvestri B+ *Monsters vs Aliens Henry Jackman C+ *Fast and Furious Brian Tyler C+ *Terminator Salvation Danny Elfman B+ *Ice Age Dawn of the Dinosaurs John Powell A *G-I-Joe Rise of Cobra Alan Silvestri C+ *Cloudy With a Chance of Meatballs Mark Mothersbarg C+ *2012 Harold Kloser A+ *The Princess and the Frog Randy Newman B+ *Up Micahel Giacchino C *Sherlock Holmes Hans Zimmer B+ 2008 *The Dark Knight ZImmer, Newton Howard A+ *Iron Man Ramin Djwadi A+ *The Incredible Hulk Craig Armstrong B+ *The Chronicles of Narnia Prince Caspian Harry gregson Williams B+ *Superhero Movie unknown C+ *Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull John Williams B- *Kung Fu Panda ZImmer . Powell A *WALL-E Thomas Newman B+ *Star Wars the Clone Wars Kevin Kiner B+ *City of Ember Andrew Lockington B+ *High School Musical 3 Senior Year Musical A *Madagascar Escape 2 Africa Hans Zimmer B+ 2007 *Pirates of the Caribbean At World's End Hans Zimmer A *Transformers Steve Jabalonsky A *Spider-Man 3 Christopher Young A *National Treasure Book of Secrets Trevor Rabin A- *High School Musical 2 Musical A *Shrek the Third Harry Gregson Williams C *Meet the Robinsons Danny Elfman C+ *Fantastic Four Rise of the Silver Surfer John Ottman B- *Ratatoullie Micahel Giacchino C 2006 *Pirates of the Caribbean Dead Man's Chest Hans Zimmer A+ *X-Men The Last Stand John Powell A *Ice Age the Meltdown John Powell B+ *Mission Impossible III Michael Giacchino B *Cars Michal Giacchino C+ *The Fast and the Furious Tokyo Drift Brian Tyler B- *Flushed Away Harry Gregson Williams B+ *Charlottes Web Danny Elfman D *Night at the Museum Alan Silvestri A *High School Musical Musical A 2005 *Batman Begins ZImmer. Newton Howard A+ *Star Wars Episode III Revenge of the Sith John Williams A+ *The Chronciles of Narnia The Lion The Witch and the Wardrobe Harry Gregson Williams B+ *Madagascar Hans Zimmer A *Charlie and the Choclate Factory Danny Elfman C *King Kong James Newton Howard C- *Sahara unknown D *Mr.and Mrs Smith John Powell C *Herbie Fullyloaded who cares F *Fantastic Four John Ottman B *Sky High Michael Giacchino B- *Corpse Bride Danny Elfman F *Serenity unknown D *Chciken Little John Debney C *Zathura John Debney D 2004 *Godzilla Final Wars Kieth Emerson A+ *Spider-Man 2 Danny Elfman A+ *The Incredibles Michael Giacchino A+ *Shrek 2 Harry Gregson Williams A+ *The Day After Tomorrow Harold Kloser A+ *Shark Tale Hans Zimmer C *Scooby Doo 2 Monsters Unleashed David Newman C *Home on The Range Alan Menken B *Ella Enchanted unknown C *Yu-Gi-Oh The Pyramid of Light Joel Douek A *National Treasure Trevor Rabin A *The Spongebob Squarepants Movie who cares C+ *The Phantom of the Opera Musical A+ *Lemoney Snickets Series of Unfortunate Events who cares F 2003 *Pirates of The Caribbean Curse of the Black Pearl ZImmer, Klaus Badelt A+ *X2 X-men United John Ottman A+ *Godzilla Tokyo SOS unknown A *The Matrix Revolutions Don Davis B+ *The Matrix Reloaded Don Davis C *Finding Nemo Thomas Newman A *2 Fast 2 Furious David Arnold C *Rugrats Go Wild Mark Mothersbrag C+ *The Hulk unknown D *Terminator 3 Rise of the Machines Marco Beltrami B- *Spy-Kids 3-D Game Over unknown C- *Brother Bear Mark Mancina C+ 2002 *Godzilla Against Mechagodzilla unknonw A *Star Wars Episode II Attack of the Clones John Williams A *Spider-Man Danny Elfman C+ *Ice Age David Newman B *Kung Pow Enter the Fist unknown B *Scooby Doo unknown D *Lilo and Stitch Alan Silvestri A *The Powerpuff Girls Movie James L Venerable B *Men in Black II Danny Elfman C *Stuart Little 2 Alan Silvestri C *Spy Kids 2 The island of lost dreams unknown C *Jonah A Veggietales Movie Randy Newman B *Treasure Planet James Newton Howard B+ 2001 *Godzilla Mothra King Ghidorah Giant Monsters All Out Attack unknown A *Monsters Inc David Newman A+ *Shrek Gregson Williams ,Powell A *Spy Kids unknown C *Atlantis The Lost Empire James Newton Howard B *The Fast and the Furious unknown B+ *Cats and Dog John Debney D *Jurassic Park III Don Davis B+ *Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius unknown C *Kate and Leopold unknown B 2000 *X-Men Michael Kenan A *Godzilla vs Megagurius unknown B *Godzilla 2000 unknown B *Mission Impossible II Hans Zimmer B+ *Chicken Run Powell , Gregson Williams A+ *The Road to El Dorado ZImmer, Powell B+ *Fantasia 2000 unknown D *Rugrats In Paris unknown C *The Emperor's New Groove John Debney B *Dinosaur James Newton Howard C *Cast Away Alan Silvestri A 1999 *Star Wars Episode I The Phantom Menace John Williams B *Toy Story 2 David Newman A *The Matrix Don Davis B *Tarzan Randy Newman C *Wild Wild West unknown D *Muppets From Space unknown C *Inspector Gadget unknown D *The Iron Giant Michael Giacchino C *Stuart Little Alan Silverstri D *Animaniacs Wakko's Wish Richard Stone A *The Iron Giant A 1998 *GODZILLA David Arnold B *Prince of Egypt Hans Zimmer A Other ZImmer and Williams and other movies *Muppet Treasure Island Hans Zimmer A *The Lion King Hans Zimmer A+ *Star Wars Episode VI Return of the Jedi John Williams A *Star Wars Episode V The Empire Strikes Back John Williams A *Star Wars Episode IV A New Hope John Williams B *Indiana Jones And The Last Crusade John Williams A *Indiana Jones and The Temple of Doom John Williams C *Indiana Jones and the Raiders of the Lost Ark John Williams A *Jaws John Williams A+ *Jurassic Park The Lost World John Williams B *Jurassic Park John Williams A+ *Hook John Williams B *Batman Danny Elfman A *Batman Returns Danny Elfman C *Batman Forever unknown C *Batman and Robin unknown F *Mars Attacks Danny Elfman A *Earthquake John Williams C *Terminator 2 Judgement Day Brad Fiefel A+ *Crimson Tide Hans Zimmer C Category:Blog posts Category:Not Archived